


Reproches

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aprovecharse de una ruptura puede sonar cruel, pero él tiene que intentarlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproches

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic en el que pongo como protagonistas a la pareja yaoi de Saint Seiya por excelencia: Camus y Milo. 
> 
> Aunque tengo otro en el que algo se intuye, nunca los había tomado como pareja. Simplemente porque hay muchísimos fics sobre ellos y que seguramente sean mucho mejor que el que he escrito. 
> 
> Pero quería aportar mi pequeño granito de arena. Al menos, quitarme esa espina que tenía ya que me veía incapaz de hacerlo.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**
> 
> Advertencia: es un fic yaoi. No hay lemon, pero si un poco subido de tono, por eso prefiero poner rating Mature. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**Reproches**

—¿Con ésta cuántas van ya?  
  
Un susurro apenas audible, única y exclusivamente para el deleite de sus oídos.  
  
Había escuchado el portazo retumbar por el camino que subía hacia el templo de Sagitario. De noche, los sonidos indeseables o que debían mantenerse silenciados para no revelar una acción vergonzosa se potenciaban exponencialmente. Para disgusto de aquel que no quería que nadie se enterara.  
  
Camus dejó de bajar las escaleras y se quedó parado, con un pie en cada escalón. Levantó la vista y pudo distinguir, entre la luz de las antorchas del Octavo Templo, una figura esbelta corriendo, fundiéndose después con la oscuridad del camino que bajaba hasta Libra.  
  
Hacía tiempo que no sonreía. Pero el ser testigo de aquella espantada, provocó que sus labios conformaran una escueta sonrisa.   
Había veces que se reprochaba duramente que su felicidad dependiera de la desgracia ajena, pero afortunadamente sólo le sucedía en aquellos momentos.

Aguardó unos minutos, bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas. No había ningún movimiento en el Templo del Escorpión Celestial.   
—Sobre todo celestial…— volvió a susurrar el francés, pensando en el guardián de aquel lugar.  
  
Prosiguió su paseo nocturno hasta llegar a la puerta de su amigo. Fuera lo que fuera y pasara lo que pasara, necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido. Aunque conocía de antemano que lo que él le dijera supondría una nueva punzada de dolor en su corazón.

A veces, los peores ataques de Escorpio no eran físicos. Y muchas veces eran arrojados involuntariamente.   
  
A pesar de ello, Camus cogió fuerzas y agarrando la aldaba entre sus frías manos, golpeó con fuerza.  
  
—Vete a la mierda.  
  
El desprecio era patente en la voz de Milo. El caballero de Escorpio no estaba de humor y no dudaba en mostrarse airado.   
  
—Soy yo, Camus.  
  
El francés esperó unos segundos. Si la tomaba con él, lo haría de inmediato. Tras esos segundos casi desesperantes, escuchó los pasos de su compañero y cómo abría la puerta.

Sólo la abrió y Milo dio media vuelta, dejando que fuera su amigo quien la cerrara. Directo a su posición inicial en el sofá, donde se tumbó de golpe con un resoplido.  
  
Camus apretó sus pies contra el suelo y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia donde estaba tirado su compañero.  
  
Milo tenía la mirada fija en el techo. El cabello revuelto, zonas rosadas en su piel, sin nada que cubriera su torso y los vaqueros a medio desabrochar. Era evidente lo que había estado a punto de suceder.   
  
—Vi a Shaina salir de tu templo. Escuché el portazo desde Sagitario.  
  
El griego desvió la mirada para posarla en Camus, sin mover un solo músculo.   
  
—Pero no he venido a reprocharte nada— dijo rápidamente el francés. Tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sus pequeñas venganzas sólo podían ser servidas en aquellos momentos. Pero por alguna razón, prefirió no actuar de aquella amarga manera.   
Siempre que le reprochaba su actitud con las mujeres, acababa él hablando demasiado y el griego permanecía callado, escuchando. Para soltar un “genial, lecciones de amor de un hombre que es incapaz de amar a nadie. Pareces un cura cristiano, católico, apostólico y romano aleccionando sobre el amor entre los hombres y las mujeres” al final.  
  
Los ojos de Milo volvieron al lugar inicial: el techo de su templo.   
—Gracias.  
  
Camus se sentó en el otro sofá, cuyo extremo colindaba con el que soportaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Miró a Milo. Los segundos pasaban lentamente en aquel tedioso silencio. Observó cómo los párpados del griego se cerraban suavemente.  
—Casi que echo de menos que me llames “cura cristiano, católico, apostólico y romano”  
  
Los párpados se abrieron súbitamente. Los ojos turquesas de Milo se fijaron en el francés. Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia su interlocutor. Y un esbozo de lo que era una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Pero siguió callado.  
  
De repente, Milo comenzó a reírse. Y no una risa dulce, sino una fuerte carcajada.   
  
El estallido de buen humor tomó por sorpresa al francés, quien dio un bote en el sofá. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el griego se adelantó con la explicación.  
  
—Acabo de imaginarte vestido con una casulla, frente al atrio y golpeándote el pecho con el puño diciendo aquello de “por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa”.   
  
Camus compuso una cara de perplejidad y disgusto. Pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa. Realmente admiraba cómo su amigo era capaz de pasar de un estado volcánico, a mostrarse afable y tranquilo como las aguas de un riachuelo. Aunque fuera a base de mofarse de él.  
  
Milo se incorporó del sofá, se subió la bragueta de sus vaqueros y se sentó de nuevo, con los dos pies sobre el asiento. Peinó su enmarañada melena con los dedos y miró a Camus.  
  
—Eso sí, tendrías que cortarte la melena. Los feligreses no admitirían tu lujuriosa cabellera. Aunque por otro lado, seguro que así muchísimas mujeres se unirían al oficio. Piénsalo bien Camus…  
  
Ahora era el francés quien reía.  
—¿Tanto me odias que quieres echarme del Santuario para unirme a los cristianos?— respondió al sentirse contagiado por el repentino buen humor de su amigo—. No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente. Además, todos sabemos que los curas tienen otros objetivos, que no son mujeres, precisamente…  
  
El comentario mordaz por las implicaciones que suponía sorprendieron a Milo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba a Camus soltar una barbaridad como aquella.   
—Luego el bruto soy yo— dijo el griego, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Cuando las risas de ambos jóvenes se apagaron, el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Pero esta vez, la expresión en el rostro de Milo parecía más serena.  
  
—¿Sabes Camus?— comenzó el griego—. Aun cuando me hubieras reprochado, te seguiría llevando la contraria.  
A continuación, extendió sus brazos a lo largos del respaldo del sofá, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente y fijando la vista en Camus.   
  
Por su parte, el francés se acomodó en el sofá y enfrentó la mirada retadora de su compañero. Esa mirada que ambos se dirigían cuando se disponían a combatir. Pero esta vez, dialécticamente.  
—Hoy comenzamos a la inversa. Primero me imaginas como un cura y ahora me toca reprocharte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque te advierto que te vas a quedar con las ganas, no tengo nada que reprocharte.  
  
—¿Ah no?—preguntó con tono de sorpresa el griego. Camus sacudió la cabeza.  
—No. No tiene sentido. Cada uno hace con su vida privada lo que desea y nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse. Además, no voy a defender a Shaina. Si la has expulsado de tu templo, tus razones tendrías. No la conozco apenas, pero sé que tú no eres de los que se enfadan sin razón. Con lo cual, me parece bien.   
  
Milo permaneció callado. Entonces el francés comprendió que las cosas seguirían igual que siempre. Si él no hablaba, nada podría cambiar. Pensó que sí, pero la historia se repetía nuevamente, a pesar de haber comenzado al revés.   
  
—No estoy enfadado con ella. Porque si lo estuviera, significaría que me importa. Y precisamente de lo que se trata es que no me importa nada— murmuró el griego—. Bueno, sí estoy enfadado, pero por el portazo que dio y por haberla tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo. Ni ella estaba enamorada de mi ni yo de ella. Y mira que se lo advertí, pero ella se empeñó en estar conmigo…lo que me fastidia es que se haga la víctima, cuando sabía perfectamente a lo que se atenía. Además, ¿por qué se encabrona conmigo, si ella ama a otro? No tiene sentido.  
  
Aquel pequeño discurso desbarató la mente de Camus. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su amigo hablar tan abiertamente de lo que sucedía tras una ruptura.   
—Supongo que tiene un carácter muy caprichoso— conjuró el francés, remarcando con desdén la última palabra.   
—Lo es— asintió Milo—. Muy caprichosa. Y habla mucho. Demasiado…— dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas.  
  
Una pequeña victoria. El caballero de Escorpio se quejaba de una mujer. Pero algo no le cuadraba del todo.  
—¿Qué le dijiste para que se marchara tan airada de tu templo? Normalmente las haces llorar.

7  
  
Milo inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y retiró los brazos del respaldo, colocándolos en su regazo. Esta vez, los ojos del griego divagaron por toda la estancia, pero de su boca no salió la respuesta.   
Se incorporó del sofá y sacudió sus vaqueros.  
—Voy a darme una ducha, quiero quitarme de encima su recuerdo— dijo señalando la piel levantada por las uñas de aquella amazona.   
  
Sentado en el sofá, Camus se quedó quieto. De nuevo se levantaba un muro de piedra entre él y Milo.   
Escuchó los pasos de su amigo dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Extrañamente, no cerró la puerta. Pudo oír perfectamente cómo bajaba la cremallera de la bragueta y se retiraba los vaqueros, arrojándolos al suelo. Otro sonido igual, pero más suave. Probablemente su ropa interior.  
Los pasos hasta la ducha y el sonido del grifo abriéndose, dejando paso al sonido del agua.

Camus tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos. Sólo le llevó dos segundos tomar una decisión y se incorporó del sofá.   
Ahora se hallaba en el cuarto de baño, mientras Milo enjabonaba su cuerpo con fruición.  
—Sabes que detesto que no contestes a mis preguntas— reprochó Camus.  
  
El griego giró la cabeza, aún con la esponja en la mano. Sólo el pequeño muro de azulejos de la ducha separaba a ambos hombres. Milo se acodó sobre el muro.  
—¿Por qué querrías saberlo?  
—Porque me interesa.  
—¿Y por qué te interesa?  
El francés dudó unos segundos.  
—Curiosidad.  
  
Milo esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida, repleta de socarronería y frunció el ceño, prosiguiendo la tarea de enjabonarse.  
—¡No me ignores!— exclamó Camus, irritado ante tal actitud.   
Pero el griego seguía a lo suyo, haciendo caso omiso a las exigencias del francés.  
  
Por lo general, el caballero de Acuario se mostraba frío cuando estaba enfadado. Sin embargo, dentro de él bullía una sensación ardiente.

Se desvistió rápidamente, uniendo su ropa a la que había arrojado antes su compañero al suelo.  
Y sin pedir permiso se introdujo en la ducha, arrebatando la esponja a Milo.  
—Dímelo.  
El griego dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.  
—Devuélveme la esponja.  
—No.  
—Camus, devuélveme la esponja y sal de la ducha— amenazó el griego.   
—No— y tras esta segunda negativa, el caballero de Acuario arrojó el objeto fuera de la ducha.   
  
—¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?— exclamó Milo, incrédulo ante esa impulsividad recién descubierta.   
—Desde que no quieres responder a mi pregunta. Hazlo y me iré.   
  
El tono autoritario era bastante firme. Tanto como la incipiente erección que comenzaba a despuntar entre sus piernas. Camus tragó saliva y comenzó a flaquear su pulso de acero.  
Sin embargo, su compañero mantenía la vista al frente.   
—Porque le dije que no quería estar con ninguna mujer— respondió Milo—. ¿Contento?  
—Siempre les dices lo mismo. No tienes corazón— replicó el francés, recuperando su tono glacial. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la ducha. Esperaba que la respuesta fuera otra. Pero no. Siempre la misma. Con lo cual, su pequeña esperanza se desvaneció de nuevo, igual que siempre.

Todo seguiría entre ellos igual. Siendo amigos. Milo estaría un tiempo sin querer estar con nadie, para luego lanzarse a los senos de una mujer que se tomara el tiempo de querer ligar con él. Y mientras, él permanecería solo, enfriando sus deseos en un ataúd de hielo.   
  
—No lo has entendido— escuchó a Milo decir—. Le dije que no quería estar con ninguna mujer.   
Camus sintió la mano del caballero de Escorpio apresando su brazo derecho, obligándole a darse la vuelta.  
  
La mirada de Milo se desvió hacia abajo. Al subir y encontrarse con los ojos del caballero de Acuario, una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en sus labios.   
—Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco quieres estar con ninguna mujer…  
  
El rostro del francés se tornó colorado por la situación. Tragó saliva y asintió levemente.  
—No voy a permitir que te burles de mi condición sexual— contestó, zafándose del agarre de su compañero.  
Por respuesta, Milo se echó hacia atrás en la ducha para que Camus pudiera contemplarle. La erección era más visible en él.   
—¿Crees que me estoy burlando?— susurró suavemente—. Si careciera de corazón, éste no podría bombear la sangre para levantármela.   
Aquello era demasiado.   
Camus alzó el brazo dispuesto a abofetear a Milo por su desfachatez, quedándose a medio camino al ver la mirada triste en su compañero.  
Por mucho que lanzara obscenidades, aquellos ojos jamás mentían al expresar sus emociones. Si ahora él decidiera meterle un tortazo, entonces todo aquello por lo que había luchado se rompería en mil pedazos.

Quizás alguien pensaría que era un buitre, aprovechando la flaqueza de una ruptura para aprovecharse de Milo.

Quizás alguien pensaría que el griego estaba divirtiéndose a su costa, simplemente porque nadie conocía sus sentimientos, que iban más allá del género de la persona que tenía delante.  
  
Quizás Camus renegaría de él durante un tiempo, para poder recuperar su helador carácter. Al menos, de cara al público.   
  
Pero de lo que estaba seguro el francés, era que su mano, dispuesta a arrearle una bofetada, ahora se hallaba acariciando la nuca del griego, enredando sus dedos en la melena mojada de Milo.   
Y que las manos de Milo se aferraron a su cintura, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Que la mano libre de Camus buscó el grifo y abrió el paso del agua, para que él pudiera empaparse igualmente. Después unió esa mano con la otra, acercando su rostro al de Milo.

Y ahora los dos, empapados bajo el agua, juntaron sus frentes con un gesto cariñoso y cerraron los ojos, para finalmente unir sus labios en un profundo beso.


End file.
